Doctor Menace
Character History: The early history of Doctor Menace and how he decided to become a crime fighter are unknown however he seems to have had encounters with villains prior to becoming a Crusader most notably the mystic genius of magic Doctor Walc. He is a brilliant genius who always spends his time building gadgets or hanging with his allies Todd Jackson, Nixon Watergate and Jason Turner and sometimes stopping evil villains like Doctor Walc but when he isn't doing any of those things he usually plays games and does Let's Plays on his Youtube channel MenaceOfGames. He also knew Sean prior to joining the Crusaders and was the first to be recruited into the team. Personality: Menace is an eccentric genius always positive and never feeling negative. Sometimes he'll act foolish but he is an incredible genius capable of creating many forms of gadgets. While he sometimes says things to mess with his friends he does care for them and when they are seriously in danger he shows how much they mean to him this was most notably seen when Lady Noir almost killed Sean and he and Leaf tracked her down and despite all she did he didn't kill her showing his nobility and when Xavier's minion Malphas killed Jason and Menace swore to avenge him. His nobility and good nature makes him worthy to wield the Keyblade which only shows up for short periods of time when a dark force is present. Powers and Abilities: Menace has no real powers as of yet however he does possess the Keyblade (Soul Rapier) which has great power and is able to banish any dark force it comes in contact with. It is also bound to his soul meaning only he can use it. He relies on his genius and gadgets as his real power. Relationship With His Allies And Friends/Enemies: Allies: Sean: Doctor Menace's history with Sean and how they met is unknown. They were established as having known each other before the Crusaders formed and Sean often relied on his advice and he was the first he recruited to the Crusaders and is the second in command. While he sometimes says things that would put Sean down he does care for him as he was willing to track down Lady Noir no matter where she went after she almost killed Sean in order to bring her to justice for what she could have done. FightingLeaf and Husky: Doctor Menace presumably met FightingLeaf and Husky sometime after Sean recruited him for the team. Since then the two have remained friends and valued allies. It appears that Menace has more respect for Leaf, or at least doesn't take any trouble in working with him, as during the final chapter of The Cipher Crusade, "The Gift to Mankind", he took no issue with asking Leaf for help, as opposed to Sean, whom he was reluctant to ask for help. The two were also the ones to first meet future Crusader member, Alari Kuso, and considered her as a possible future member for the Crusaders. Conner Faraday: Doctor Menace along with Sean met Conner when they were recruiting new Crusaders and let him join the team and since then the two have remained good friends and he has become a valued ally of the group. Nixon Watergate: Not much is known about Menace's early history with Nixon except that he gave him his first lab and allowed him to live in his mansion. Since then the two have been good friends and Menace has often relied on him for his help. Jason Turner: Again not much is known about Menace's early history with Jason however the two were good friends and Menace often relied on his help when it came to lawful matters. When Jason died at the hands of Malphas Menace was angered at the death of his friend and vowed to avenge him showing how much he cared for him. And even though he's dead Jason will always remain important to Menace as a friend and ally. Todd Jackson: Again like everyone else Menace's early history with Todd is unknown however the two are good friends and he often relies on Todd's help particularly when gaining transports such as when they used a helicopter he had borrowed from a set to get to Avalon. Alari Kuso: Avian: MD/Mr. Director: Enemies: Doctor Walc: Triva: • Doctor Menace started out as a minor, and later side character in some of the early ZMedia productions videos, before he became Zac's main character to portray and a main character in the Crusaders. • • • •